


Mornings are better when I wake up next to you

by orphan_account



Series: They asked me for drugs so I told them about your smile [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's morning and they are in bed so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wakes up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings are better when I wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask about this pairing. Just read this and tell me how I can improve my writing. 
> 
> So this is my first ever written fanfiction in English, so there are probably many mistakes (especially with grammar; present tense and past tense) because it's not my mother tongue. 
> 
> And don't ask why I wrote this, I don't have a good reason for it.

Zach really didn't know what to think about. This wasn't the first time he woke up like this. Naked, with another man. He wasn't complaining though. When he woke up like this, he had never felt so happy. It was warm under covers and the way Mikael snuffled on top of him was adorable.

  
Sometimes Zach has to pinch himself in the morning because, yep, he is seeing right, that is Mikael Granlund next to him. Mikael ' _my-smile-is-brighter-than-the-sun-and-my-eyes-more-beautiful-than-thousand-stars_ ' Granlund.

  
They aren't always naked. Sometimes after a hard game, when Mikael follows him home they brush their teeth quietly together _(because Mikael won't let Zach sleep unless they brush their teeth)_ and then fall asleep next to each other all of their clothes on.

  
Sometimes they go to Mikael's apartment _(Zach likes it better - Mikael's bed is more softer than his)_ and Zach has to drag Mikael to bed because he's too tired to do anything. _(Zach can't blame him, he's so young)_

  
He really doesn't know when he fell for the young Finn. _(Of course he knows - the first day he met him)_

  
Or what made him love Mikael so much. _(The way he looks down when he smiles)_

  
Ryan tells him that he's in too deep in so little time. _( Zach knows it's true and it doesn't bother him)_  


  
Zach is always the first one to wake up. Usually he just stares Mikael's sleeping face and smiles thinking ' _How did I get so lucky?_ ' Mikael looks much younger when he's sleeping, so peaceful. _(Ryan says he's creepy and sappy, but Zach ignores him)_

  
"Mmmmhh..." Mikael mumbles sleepily and sifths his head on Zach's chest.

"Morning babe" Zach whispers and brushes the blonde's hair out of his face.

"What.. time is it?" asks Mikael and opens his eyes little bit.

"A quater to nine, don't worry we don't have to get up, we don't have practise today" answers Zach and kissed Mikael's head who smiles.

"Good, not like you're gonna get up anyway", Mikael mumbles and tightens his grip in Zach and snuggles closer to him.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Zach asks chuckling and pulls Mikael closer to him.

"Because you're my heater" states the younger one smiling. Zach just smiles and strokes his hair.

Mikael yawns and smirks sleepily.

"I love waking up next to you" Mikael says smiling. He didn't want to get up from there, all the warmth and feeling secure.

Zach smiles and sighs happily. _'God I love him. I love him so much'_

"I love you", Zach whispers, not knowing where he got the courage to say that. They never said the L-word to each other, not knowing if the other one felt exact same thing.

Mikael looks at Zach, his eyes watering and smiling fondly.

"I.. I love you too" Mikael says and sniffed quietly. Sushing and wiping Mikael's tears with his thumb, Zach pressed a kiss on his head.

 

_"I love you so much."_


End file.
